A Different Kind of Hero
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: Link, after killing Ganondorf and being sent back in time by Zelda, has been living peacefully for a while. But everything changes when Ganondorf returns, with a new friend, and a hero from Rinaidra is sent to help him defeat this new enemy.


Disclaimer: ZORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! Don't ask, I have problems... ^__^ WE-ell, I don't own Zelda, but I do own Lysi and Rinaidra. YARHAR!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link rolled over in his small bed. Navi fluttered above him, screaming "WAKE UP, LINK! RAURU HAS SUMMONED YOU!"

"Yeah right Navi. You pulled that on April Fool's Day, and I was banging on the Door of Time trying to talk to Rauru and looking like a complete moron. I won't fall for it this time! Now shut up and leave me alone..." Link grumbled, and rolled over again.

"No, Link, I'm serious!"

"And if you're not, I get to stuff you in a bottle and not let you out for a month?"

"Er, uh...I...I guess so...just come on!"

"Yawn...coming..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link stood in the Sacred Realm, fidgeting and trying to stifle a yawn. Ugh...Rauru always has to summon me when I'm sleeping in...Link thought to himself. Rauru cleared his throat. 

"Link, I have summoned you today because something terrible has happened. Ganondorf has escaped, and he has found someone equally evil from a distant land for an ally. You will require the aid of another hero to seal Ganondorf and his ally in the Sacred Realm." Link stared at Rauru, wide-eyed.

"Could I get some more details? What is the ally's name? Where does Ganondorf's ally come from? Who is the other hero?" Link asked.

"Well, the ally's name is Dr. Ronen. He is a scientist from the land of Rinaidra, a large country that is very far away. Ronen is brilliant, far smarter than Ganondorf. He is also...er...how do you say it...slightly insane, making him more dangerous. And the hero's name is...I only recall the last name, Paedenn. The other hero will arrive shortly, then I will properly introduce the two of you. Oh, here comes the hero now!"

There was a flash of blue smoke, and a figure suddenly appeared. Link squinted hard, barely believing his eyes. The hero was...a woman?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young woman standing in front of him was as tall as he was, and slender. She wore a white spaghetti strap top over a chain-mail shirt, and she was wearing white flared pants. Her raven black hair was tied into a waist-length ponytail, keeping it back from her pale face. She had freckles and a small nose, but Link was mostly looking at her eyes. They were icy blue, but slowly, they were flashing and changing. Three seconds later, they were emerald green!

"Link, meet Lysi of Rinaidra. She will be assisting you in your quest to defeat Ronen and Ganon-"

"HEY! WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHO ARE YOU? HOLY ELLYRIA, SEND ME BACK!" The woman screamed, cutting Rauru off. 

"Lysi Paedenn, please, you must help Link here defeat Ronen, whom you know, and Ganondorf, his new ally. Please listen!"

"NO! SEND ME BACK!" yelled Lysi Paedenn. Link had to cover his ears.

"Lysi Paedenn, Destiny calls..."

"I'm not listening! Get Destiny to call someone else, because I can't hear it!" Lysi cried, putting her hands over her ears and hopping around in circles. Link might have laughed, if he hadn't been feeling rather scared at the moment.

"Lysi, Sibodon recommended you! PLEASE!" Rauru pleaded. Lysi stopped dead in her tracks. "Sibodon?" She asked.

"Yes..." Sighed Rauru, looking relieved. Link was amazed at the effect of the name 'Sibodon.'

"Well, in that case, what do I have to do?"

"First, you must meet your travelling companion. Link, this is Lysi. Lysi, this is Link." Lysi stared at Link, and Link stared at Lysi.

Lysi stared at Link.

Link stared at Lysi. 

Rauru coughed.

Lysi stared at Link.

Link stared at Lysi.

Rauru cleared his throat.

Link stared at Lysi.

Lysi stared at Link.

Rauru spoke, startling them both. "Your quest is to find Ganondorf and Ronen, and defeat them. This will be hard, as Ganondorf is very powerful and Ronen is brilliant. You must search the land of Hyrule, and patrol it until the enemies are found. That is all, and you may begin." As Rauru said that, he raised his arms and warped them both to the Temple of Time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link crashed down to the floor, landing on his back. "Ow..." He groaned, as Lysi landed lightly on her feet. Lysi stuck out her hand, and helped Link up. 

"So...I guess we're partners now..." Lysi said quietly. "I guess so. Well, pleased to meet you..." Link answered hesitantly. Suddenly Link became aware of a small dragon near Lysi's right foot. It looked up at him with shimmering black eyes. "Um, Lysi, what is that?"

"Oh, this is Neje, my companion."

"Well, then, I suppose you should meet Navi, my guardian fairy."

At that point, Navi flew out of Link's hat. 

"Hi, Lysi, I'm Navi."

"It talks?" Lysi asked, surprised.

"Yes, SHE talks." Link replied.

Then the lizard looked up at him again.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! WHY DOES NO ONE EVER TALK TO ME?! LYSIIIIIII, WHY DIDN"T YOU INTRODUCE ME?!" Neje the dragon yelled.

"Well, Neje, I just thought an abnormally loud talking dragon might freak him out." Lysi groaned. She looked over at Link, who was pressed against the wall covering his sensitive Hylian ears, with his blue eyes squeezed shut. Neje grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry." 

Lysi sighed, and walked out of the temple. Link opened one eye, glared at the dragon Neje. Then he took a slow step forward, and watched Lysi walking out the door. Neje grinned again at Link, and said: "Don't worry, I won't bite....but Lysi probably does." Lysi bared her teeth at Neje, and chased him out of the temple. Link looked worriedly at Navi, and the followed the Rinairdan hero and her dragon friend out into Hyrule.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
